Why me?
by changeofheart505
Summary: A special drink. It made them all human. But Raphael, isn;t happy with his, or should I say her, results. Will she last the week it'll last? Rated T fro minor swearing. First story in the Expect the Unexpected series!
1. Chapter 1

Why me?!

**Sakura: I'm working with chibiAsterPhoenix456 on this fic! Estrella!**

**Estrella: Hi…**

**Sakura: We own nothing!**

_It was one of days. And I was pissed. Scratch that. I carried all of Hell's rage right now. My name is Raphael. And my week isn't going to be good…._

Chapter one

Donatello and Master Splinter looked at the chaos before them. Leonardo walked up to them.

"Should we stop them?" He asked. He waved lazily to Raphael and Michelangelo. Both were currently in a fight. Donny groaned as they flew by his work station.

"Oh hey! I wanted to tell you guys, I found a way to go up top, without our secret being discovered." He said. Leo looked at him.

"Really? What is it?" Donny handed him a drink.

"It'll last a week. Want to give it a try?"

"Is that were you were last week?" Splinter asked. Donny laughed nervously and nodded. Splinter sighed as Raph broke another pillar, "I have a suggestion for Raphael's." The two listened and nodded smiling. Donny added some things. Leo took Raph's and Donny took Mikey's. The two had stopped fighting for a moment when they saw their brothers walk up to them.

"Here. Drink it. Tomorrow, when you wake up, we'll be able to go top, without sticking to the shadows." Leo said. They drank the drink and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Leo woke up, and groaned. He put a hand on his head. He rubbed his hair… wait. Hair?

"Holy shit…" he said. He had turned into a human! He looked at his lightly tanned skin. His hair was still green, but that didn't matter. He walked up to a bag. He found several pieced of clothing there. 'When did this get here?' He wondered. He changed and walked out. Mikey, Donny and Splinter all changed as well. They looked around for Raphael. A loud scream was heard. The trio who planned this smiled at each other. Raphael walked out. One problem. He was now she.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" She asked. She was enraged.

"Don't worry Raphael it's only for a week." Leo said. Raph screamed and lunged at him. Mikey held her by her waist.

"Wow. You have nice curves Raph." He said. Raphael groaned. This couldn't get any worse. At least the PJ's she found covered her nicely.

"Hello, April? Get Casey. You'll want to see this." FUCK!

LATER THAT DAY

April and Casey looked at the four before them.

"This is incredible!" April said.

"Where's Raphael?" Casey asked. Mikey laughed. Donny chuckled and Splinter looked amused as Leo left.

"She'll be down in a minute." Mikey said. April looked at him.

"Wait a minute. She?" Casey asked. Leo walked out with Raphael kicking and screaming in his arms. Tired of it, he put her on his shoulders.

"So, what do you think of her new look?" He asked. Casey smirked.

"She's hot. Hmm…" Raphael growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Why me?

**Sakura: I'm back with a new chapter. And happy black history month!**

**Raphael: I had to be the girl! -_-***

**Sakura: Don't worry. You'll get your revenge. Maybe…**

**Raphael: I heard that! Anyways this idiot doesn't on TMNT or KOHL's. **

Chapter 2: Shopping time! Day One

April and Casey were extremely amused. They had taken the four, now human, ninja turtles to the surface and had decided to take them shopping.

"So, where to April?" Leo asked. He was still carrying Raphael. She was limp, but every other minute, she'd get her energy back and beat him as hard as she could. It didn't hurt as much as it did. It hurt more when she was actually a he. Still, it helped that Casey took her off him sometimes. Finally they reached their destination. KOHL's. (A/N Note that I've never been outside of Illinois. Let alone Chicago. I know nothing about shopping districts. And yes, I'm from Chicago!) Donny looked at April.

"So, now what?" He asked. April opened the door.

"Casey, you and the guys go to the men's department. I'll take Raph to the women's department." She took a hold of Raphael's arm and the guys left quickly. The only person not with them was Splinter. He had some of his master's old clothing and they fit him. No surprise there. April looked back at Raph, and noticed she was glaring at everything in sight. She pulled her in front of her and held her shoulders tightly.

"Okay Raph. They had their fun. Now it's our turn. After this, tomorrow, we'll hit some of New Yorks best clubs. Just you and me!" She pushed the girl to a section of clothing.

"Why did I have to become a girl?" Raph muttered to herself. She made no effort in picking clothes out. She was still in her PJ's. April looked at her.

"Hmm… we need your cup size." She said.

"My what?!"

WITH THE GUYS

They were having an easier time. They knew what color they liked, and what kind of look they wanted to poses.

"So… why is Raph a girl?" Casey asked.

"Easy. She'll cause us less trouble as a girl. She may be strong, but did you see how she put up a fight? She got tired easily." Mikey said. Casey nodded.

"She might get stronger, I mean look at April!" They all nodded this time. Oh well, back to shopping.

WITH THE GIRLS

April finally discovered that Raphael was 36D. Her tits were bigger than April's! April quickly shoved Raph into a changing room and handed her some clothing. Raph came out wearing a cropped red jacket with a darker red tank top underneath. She wore a crimson skirt and black tights. Her Convers were a dark green. To complete the look, on her head was a pair of shades. April smiled and nodded to man. She'd already paid in advance. Getting the bags from him, they left. Today, KOHL's was giving away haircuts for only $5. April sat Raph down and told the woman to give her something that said I'm fierce, and you better not get in my way. A bad girl look. The woman nodded and set off to work. While Raph was getting her hair cut, April made a call.

_"Hello? April?"_ Casey said.

"Hey, are you guys done?" She said.

_"Yeah. Just waiting for you two. Where are you anyways?"_

"Getting Raph's hair done. You?"

_"Outside, by the doors."_

"We'll be there in a moment. Raph's just finished with her hair. Bye."

_ "Bye."_ April looked at Raphael's new hair style. It reached her chin and was in several layers. She had bangs that slightly covered her left eye. And the hairspray added spikiness to the look. Paying, the two left.

OUTSIDE

The guys were tired of waiting. Jeez, why do girls care so much about their hair? April appeared. But no Raph.

"Where's Raphael?" Leo asked. April smirked.

"Everyone. I'd like you to meet, Raphael!" She moved aside and the four males looked at the other girl in shock.

"Wow! April, you made Raph a total babe!" Casey said. Several men passing by wolf whistled. Tomorrow, it's time for a GNO!

**Sakura: Review! And try to guess what the guys looks are!**


	3. Chapter 3 Authors notes

Why me?

AUTHORS NOTES

**Sakura: We'll back with another chapter!**

**Estrella: Yup, and we're hitting the clubs, so tells us what songs you'd like to see.**

**Sakura: And in our club it's karaoke night! So who sings, remember only APRIL and RAPHAEL are going! But should the guys spy on them?**

**Estrella: This next chapter in completely up to the reviewers. Gives us ideas for a certain reptilian/human GNO!**

**Both: THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 3

Why me?

**Sakura: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Okay, so do you ever get that 'I-know-something-is-going-to-go-wrong' feeling? Yeah, I have that feeling right now. And I'm telling you, I can't believe I got myself dragged into this mess..._

Chapter 3: Clubbing part 1

April lead a very annoyed Raphael into one of New York's newest clubs, _Forever,_ and walked the now human, and female, reptile up to a bar. Raphael blew at her bangs as several men walked up to her. She ignored them and looked at the bartender. He was young, about the same age as Casey. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes. He wore glasses and had a charming smile.

"Friend of yours, April?" He asked. She nodded, "I'm Claude, and I just so happen to know April. We went to college together.*" Raphael nodded as April ordered a glass of mineral water.

"What about you Raph?" She asked. Raph looked at the drinks and sighed.

"Just give me a lemon margarita," she said. April looked at her. Since when did the turtles drink?! She watched as Claude handed them their drinks. Raphael drank hers in a single swig. Suddenly, everyone looked up as a bleach blond girl with dull blue eyes, wearing the shortest, and tightest, dress possible, entered the bar. She flipped her hair and puffed out her chest, showing off her bust. Her eyes looked at the men around the bar. Only a few were string at her melons, the others were around a redhead and someone with green hair. She walked over and pushed each one of the guys away.

"Skank," several muttered as she did. The girl looked at April.

'Redhead, alabaster skin, slightly muscled, not very attractive…' she looked at her chest, 'HA! Her boobs aren't as big as mine!' She turned to Raphael. 'Green hair, golden eyes, has some good curves,' she looked at her chest, 'NO WAY! HER BOOBS CAN'T BE BIGGER THAN MINE!' She patted Raphael's shoulder.

"What?" Raph asked. She was getting annoyed by all the looks she was getting, and this slut wasn't helping one bit.

"Hi. My name's Evelyn. You think you're so special! Showing off your… tits like that! I own this club! Not you! I'm the sexy one that everyone stares at! Me! Me! Me!" She ranted. Evelyn sneered as Raph rolled her eyes, and turned back around. "HEY! LISTEN TO ME YOU SKANK!" SLAP! Evelyn fell into the arms of a man. Everyone looked at Raphael, who was panting, her eyes full of rage. Everyone backed away as the DJ came out…

**Sakura: Review! Next time we have a karaoke contest! And maybe something more…**


	5. Chapter 4

Why me?

**Kura: Finally! I decided to write another chapter! Happy people? I am!**

**Sakura: Hikari, this story will never end if you don't hurry up!**

**Kura: It will end! I just like making people wait!**

**Sakura: Kura, don't lie!**

**Kura: Okay! Okay! That was a lie; I was busy with my other fics! Sorry! I just get inspired to write more and more! Well, here's the next chapter! And I'm sorry, but it'll be short.**

**Song lyrics**

_So here's the scenario. I'm in a bar with April. I'm a human… and a girl. I have these guys all over my tits and a girl who a freaking whore. She's glaring at me and all I wanna do is go all out on her. Just one problem, how do I do that when we have so many people around us?_

Chapter 4: Clubbing part 4

Raphael glared at Evelyn. They kept their gaze on each other as cold as the artic winds. Everyone waited for something when the DJ walked up.

"Ladies and gentlemen! You know what today is right?!" HE said into a microphone, "it's karaoke night! So, we will choose two lucky contestants and they will compete to see who's the better singer!" The spotlight spun around and around. One eventually landed on Evelyn and then on Raphael.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Raphael snapped. She shot up to the DJ table, "I'M NOT SINGING!" Evelyn smirked as she strutted over. She snatched the microphone and walked on stage. Everyone winced as a familiar, and highly annoying, song came up…

Take a guess of what song it was…

Did you guess? If you guesses Barbie Girl, congratulations! Evelyn made show of her… body parts in a… sexy way.* Raphael groaned as she began to jump, her breasts flopping up and down as she did.

**SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SUCH AN ANNOYING SONG FIT FOR SUCH AN ANNOYING GIRL! **

**Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump in...**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world**  
**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**  
**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**  
**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**_[2x]_**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u)**

**_[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**  
**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**  
**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**  
**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u)**

**_[2x]_****  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) ****_[2x]_**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u)**

**_[2x]_****  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) ****_[2x]_**

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!**  
**Well Barbie, we're just getting started**  
**Oh, I love you Ken!**

**YOU CAN READ AGAIN**

Everyone uncovered their ears as Evelyn let out a final screech. Her singing was worse than a banshees! She tossed Raphael the mike as she walked off stage.

"Beat that punk," she said. Raphael growled as she walked over to the stage. April smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

'How did I get cornered into this? Oh yeah,' she thought, 'I'm living with a bunch of jerks and idiots…' As she thought this she rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes and…

**Kura: REVIEW! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Shredder: HEY! I DO THE EVIL LAUGHING! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kura: NOT ANY MORE! MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Shredder: MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kura and Shredder: BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura: *anime sweat-drop* Review please. If you skip the song, this chapter is short for the most part.**


	6. authors notes

Why me?

**Estrella: Anyone miss me?**

**Kura: I did!**

**Estrella: Well, next chapter won't be up yet... we have a song for Raphael, "Trouble" problem is...**

**Kura: there are two songs by that name. Although, I think we'll be using the one by Coldplay.**

**Estrella: Why?**

**Kura: I dunno... never heard it before? Once we figure out the difference, we'll post the chapter.**

**Both: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 5

Why me?

**Kura: THANK YOU TO Pinkglitter16 FOR GIVING US AN IDEA FOR WHAT RAPH SHOULD SING! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!**

**Sakura: The song she suggested was "Trouble" and we hope you like it. **

**Estrella: Trouble is sung by Taylor Swift in real life. There's one by Coldplay too, but she meant this one. We hope you enjoy it!**

**Song lyrics**

Chapter 5: clubbing part 5

Evelyn ran back up the stage and snatched the mike from Raphael before she could even sing one word, "WE ALL KNOW YOU WANNA HEAR ME SING SOME MORE!" She said. Raphael growled as she moved to grab the mike. Just in time too, Evelyn was already singing, off key, "YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!"

"SHUT UP YOU HAG!" Several people cried as Evelyn huffed and walked off stage. Raphael sighed as she took the mike and looked at the crowd before her. The lights dimmed and a green spot light shone on her. The irony of the color almost made her laugh…

**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sights, you got me alone**

**You found me, you found me**

**You found me-e-e-e-e**

**I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that**

**And when I fell hard, you took a step back**

**Without me, without me **

**Without me-e-e-e-e**

April's jaw fell. Okay, here are some new things she learned about Raphael. When he's a girl that is. One, she had nice curves. Two, her breasts were bigger than her own. Three, she was stunningly beautiful and four, she could sing.

"Hey April!" April almost shrieked as she turned around to face Casey and the other turtles. They all smirked. It had been Casey who had spoken. April glared at them and asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"We didn't think you'd be here," Mikey said. Donny and Leo nodded. They looked around and turned back to April.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked. April smirked and pointed to the stage. The jaws of all four males dropped at the sight.

**And he's long gone**

**When he's next to me**

**And I realize, the blame is on me**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been**

**Til you put me down**

**Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

Leo, Mikey, Donny and Casey looked at April in shock. They wondered what got Raph to sing… they sat down at the bar and continued to watch the female sing.

**No apologies, he'll never see you cry**

**Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why**

**You're drowning, you're drowning**

**You're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing**

**And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**

**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be**

**Now I see,**

**Now I see**

**Now I see-e-e-e-e**

**He was long gone**

**When he met me**

**And I realize the joke is on me**

**Hey!**

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

**So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been**

**Til you put me down**

**Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

Leo looked at his brother… uh, sister in awe. What else would they discover about Raph being a girl?

**'If she's a good singer, I wonder what else she's good at…'**

**And the saddest fear...**

**Comes creeping in...**

**That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anything**

**Yeah!**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been**

**Til you put me down**

**Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble!**

The music faded as did the light. Raphael didn't know why, but the song she just sang somehow said everything she's been feeling so far. She looked at April and was shocked her brothers and Casey were there.

'Why did they come here?!' She wondered as the crowd let a loud cheer, demanding more. Raphael walked over and looked at her brothers. "How much did you see?" She asked.

"Enough to know you're talented at something other than figthing," Leo said. "I wouldn't have known if we didn't come here." Raph took this as a compliment. She didn't meet her brother's eyes as she muttered a quick thank you and left. Leo looked after her and sighed. He was honestly wondering if it was just the potion talking, or if Raph's true nature was just appearing…

**Kura: DONE!**

**Estrella: I love this song.**

**Kura: I like the parody!**

**Estrella: That is funny!**

**Kura: My favorite part is, "Now that's enough. You're right she's nuts!" *holds a clipboard with the words 'NUTS' and 'NOT NOTS' on it and checks 'NUTS'* XD**

**Estrella: Hehehe, review!**


	8. Chapter 6

Why me?!

Kura: Hi again!

Sakura: Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: Fight

Ever since last night, Leo has opted to not get into a fight with Raph. She sulked most of the time, and she seemed to be on a 24/7 dose of PMS. She may be more.. slender? No, curved, but she still had a good right hook...

FLASHBACK

Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey were currently strolling along Central Park. They greeted people, waved to kids, and even bought a hot dog from a hot dog bender. They sat down on a bench, when a tall man approaced them. Shoving Mikey out of his seat next to Raph, he yawned and wrapped an arm around her shouders. The still male human turtles looked at each other. That was the most cliched tricks in the book! And they could tell Raph was getting mad at this.

"Hey sweet thang," he said, "how about you show me your moves, and I'll show you mine? We can go, somewhere more private..." as he stood, he brought Raph up with him. Gripping onto her waist, he didn't see the blow she was about to give him... until it was too late.

"Hentai," Raph spat as she glared at the fallen male. He groaned and held his chest in pain. Leo. Donnie and Mikey made a mental note to not piss off Raph.

END FLASHBACK

Now, they were currently in a gym with Casey. He was showing them a few kick-boxing moves he had learned. Everything seems fine until...

"Hey babe!" A pair of body building men approached Raph and April. Both groaned. April was taken and Raph... she'd rather date an over weight bug. And she has a bug-phobia. So that's saying something. Both females looked at each other before kickingmeach guy in the jaw. They groaned as they stood. Glaring at them, the two held up their fists. Of course, Raph followed and so did April.

'I'll teach him to mess with April O'Neil!' She thought to herself as she and Raph made their way into the pentagon. Casey wondered when they got it, but he shrugged and followed, hoping to get into the action. The rest afthe turtles followed and watched on as fists flew, kicks were everywhere, and did I mention this has all happened in the span of 30 seconds? Just when things got intense, more people joined in, causing Casey, Leo, Donnie and Mikey to join in. Mikey wished he had his nunchuks with him and was glad when the only ones standing were him, April, Casey and his bros and sis. Now, he had something in store he wanted to do tomorrow. Hey, he only had three more days of bwing human left!

"Tomorrow, I say we go to the arcade!" He said as soon as they returned to the lair...

Kura: Yup, three more days of being human. Don't worry, believe me when I say, expect the unexpected

Sakura: Review! If anyone wants a more detailed fight, let us now and we'll write it someday.


	9. Chapter 7

Why me?!

Kura: Hi. We have, uh... 2 more days left, and I'm not going to drag the chapters out liks I did the whole GNO thing.

Sakura: Enjoy chapter 7!

Chapter 7: The Arcade and a storm's a comin!

Mikey ran up and down the arcade before he smirked at a certain game he and his bros played once at Casey's when it was April's birthday. He ran back to his friends and family and pushed them towards the game...

DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!

Raphael groaned while Leo and Donnie chuckled. They remembered the game all too well. Let's just say, DDR, was NOT a favorite on their's... except Mikey. He LOVED the game and had tried to challange all his bros, only to be met with a bunch of chips. The kind you use for Poker. Curtesy of a now female Raphael. He smirked once more before challwnging April to a game. Slecting a song, they began to dance. The others just sat down and watched. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves. Casey chuckled when Mikey lost his footing, cauaig him to lose against April. He stood and took on his girlfriend. Lwo and Raph had gone off to play some shooting games and Donnie was watching Casey and April dance off. He smirked at Mikey when he stood up groaning. They watched on as Casey got his shell whooped by April...

Leo and Raph were currently at one of those shooting games. They each hand a gun controller and were shooting down zombies.

"Think April will win?" Leo asked casually. Raph snorted as she shot down a zombie.

"Knowing Casey? Yes." Both chuckled at that. They turned back to their game, happy to take their anger, sadness and all other emotions out on the zombies before them. They smiled at each other, and they were true genuine smiles. But of course, everything just had to wnd at some point.

"Hey guys, April said it looks like rain, we're gonna crash at her place tonight," Donnie saod as he walked in on them. The duo sighed as they ended the game. Raph smirked as she typed into the game, "RNINJA" into the first place mark. Leo shook his head in amusement as they left for April's. No sooner did they arrive, did it begin to pour, as they say, "cats and dogs". They were glad Splinter was with them, not wanting to leave their master in the storm. Everything was alroght until...

FWASH!

"AAAAAAHH!" Mikey yelped as the lights turned off. Everyone laughed when Casey appeared. Holding a flashlight. Pointed directly at his face, thus scaring Mikey more. He pouted as they did. At least they had fun. He just wished he had more time as a human...

Kura: Ending the chapter here! So, two more days... hmmm...

Sakura: Review.


	10. Chapter 8

Why me?!

Kura: One more day... ='(

Sakura: But it isn't over just yet, things gest an unexpected twist.

Kura:Yup! Enjoy! =) Reference to the WWE!

Chapter 8: R&R, not so sure

The turles turned human decided to spend their last two days as humans at April' were having a nice day of R&R, rest and relaxation. Mikey walked into the living room with headphones.

"My name is Mikey, I'm so very fly, oh my it's a little bit scary. Girls wanna marry..." He was singing his version of Pretty Girls Rock. The others chuckled shaking their heads. Only Mikey...

Donnie had taken the opportunity of being human to go to the tech store like he wanted while Leo and Master Splinter went to a Martial Arts store. Casey and Raph were watching wrestling and April was making lunch. A day just to themselves.

"Come on! Hey Raph, ten buck says John Cena beats Alberto del Rio!"Casey said. Raph took him on and they continued to watch the match.

"Twenty says The Shiled will win," Raph said. They were watching some old recorded shows of WWE Monday night RAW. April shook her head. She honestly loved seeing the turtles as humans, ans found it amusing that Raph became a girl, but she missed their old selves. But it would last one more day. Just one more day, right? Sighing, she watched as Donnie, Leo and Master Splinter entered. Calling them for lunch, she shared her thoughts. They agreed with her. Just one more day until they turned back to normal.

Kura: Not much, but it is R&R...

Sakura: Done with this chapter!

Kura: One more day...

Sakura: Review. And the WWE references were from a few shows we saw. And remember, expect the unexpected.


	11. Chapter 9

Why me?!

Kura: Last day, *sighs* why does it have to end?

Sakura: I dunno, but expect the unexpected people. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Final day and memories

The turtles took turns lookingnat the video feed Casey had secretly filmed. He caught everything, from the shopping at Kohl's, to Mikey singing Pretty Girls Rock. They smiled at the pictures. They had to admitt, they had fun.

"Hey, look at these," Casey lined up some photos and they all laughed as Mikey blushed. In them, he was on his skateboard. Each had a move in it, until you got to the last few pictures. They showed him hitting a rock, flying the air and landing in a pond. He took another pic. It was of them at Forever. He showed it to them. Raph smirked. She was in the picture beating the crap out of Evelyn. Leo picked up a pic of him in the gym, wearing loose fitting pants, a muscle shirt, lifting weights. Donnie smiled at the pic of everyone at the arcade.

"Thanks Casey," they said. "It was nothin'. Just thought ya'd like to remember this," Casey said.

"We should go back to the sewers. We change back tomorrow. Will you come by?" Leo said looking at Casey and April.

"Sure, we still have load more videos and pictures to see. And I miss my bud," Casey replied pointing to Raph. She smirked as she slapped him, hard.

"I miss ya too," she said rolling her eyes. Saying their goodbyes, the turtles and Splinter left. They returned to the sewers and waited for tomorrow to come. What they didn't know was that something was about to happen that would change them forever...

Kura: Kinda a recap.

Sakura: Review.


	12. Chapter 10

Why me?!

Kura: *sigh* Final chapter... ='(

Sakura: Get ready to expect the unexpected. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Back to normal... or so we thought

Leonardo stepped into the dojo, yawning rubbing his bald head. He smiled at Master Splinter.

"Morning Sensei," he greeted. Master Splinter turned to greet his son, but he gasped in shock instead.

"Leonardo, when did you get wings?!" He asked. Leo, confused at the moment, reaches back and felt a leathery dragon wing.

"Hey guys, I guess you noticed the... complications," Donatello said as he entered.

"What complications?" Michelangelo asked, "uh, what ya looking at?" Leo, Donnie, Master Splinter and Casey, who had just arrived, stared at Mikey.

"Hey guys, sorry... I'm... Mikey?!" April asked in shock as she entered. Mikey placed his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Can someone please tell me what-" Mikey was cut off by crash and a frustrated yell.

"DONATELLO SUMATO HAMATO!" Raphael yelled. He stormed in and did a double take on Mikey.

"Whoa," Mikey said, "you're still a girl!" Sadly, it was true, though Raph had turned back into a turtle, he had remained female. He also had long black hair with green highlights.

"Look in the mirror, cause I ain't the only one as a girl!" She snapped. Confused, Mikey stepped into the bathroom. Seconds later, he ran out freaking out. Mikey had become a girl with dark blond hair. Both female turtles also had feathery wings. Donnie held up a container.

"A few drops left... what do we with it?" He asked no one in particular.

"Maybe you can turn it into something we can wear?" Mikey asked. Donnie nodded. He walked into his lab and got to work...

Kura: DONE!

Sakura: Told ya to expect the unexpected.

Kura: Be on the look out for the continuation of our newest series, this being the first story...

Both:EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! REVIEW!

Kura: Sumato means smart in japanese.


End file.
